Draco's Second Love
by LadyAlissaMalfoy
Summary: After The Cursed Child, Draco is left alone to mourn Astoria's death. However, that's cut short when the new maid at his mansion, with her own tragic past, catches his eye. Emotions are running high as Draco fights the temptation to dishonour his wife's memory. Will he be able to resist her? Or will he stay loyal to a mere memory? Will he move on? Will she heal his heart? Draco/OC


a/n: I finally read Cursed Child, and when I found out Draco's wife Astoria died, I was a little bummed that the one girl Draco loved had to die but then I realized it was a good thing. Now, I can replace her with Draco's true love, my OC, and I think I can write a better love interest than Astoria, who was an even blanker character than Blandella Swan from Twilight, and that's saying something.

I woke up to the sound of my radio alarm clock blaring out the morning news. I forced myself up. I couldn't tarry; it was the first day of my job, as a maid of the Malfoy mansion. In the bathroom, I took a long look at my reflection, reassuring myself that Charles, my abuser and his bitch of a mother couldn't find me, and if he ever saw me on the street, he wouldn't be able to recognize me.

I'd changed so much. My once caramel brown hair was dyed raven, and my eyes were changed, with the help of permanent contact lenses which magically fused to my eyeballs, turning them purple. My nose however, remained the same; it was the same old button nose I've always had, my cheekbones were high as ever, my porcelain skin was unchanged too, but my rose lips were a bit fuller.

You're fine, I said. Enough with the paranoia, you can't be late to your first day!

I washed my face, and took out my Self Applying makeup. First came the MAC primer, then the Diorskin nude air foundation. I relaxed as the brushes and beauty blender moved on their own to give my face the perfect amount of covering, followed by a perfect winged eyeliner from my Self Applying Clinique pretty easy liquid eyeliner in black. Then, came the Diorshow mascara, and lastly came the pink Cinique long last gloss.

I went back to my room, and took off the oversized hot pink shirt I used as pajamas, and put on a Victoria's Secret black bra that matched my lacy black underwear, followed by my work uniform, which was a off the shoulders black dress, with white frills at the end of its short sleeves and plunging neckline. It was short, several inches above my knees, and it also had white frills at the hem. Over the lower half, I wore a small, frilly white apron, I finished off the outfit with thigh-high fishnetss, black stilettos, a black choker and a white ribbon in my long wavy hair that was just as frilly as my apron.

I picked up my wand on my nightstand, and I said. "Accio, perfume!"

In a few seconds, I was holding a bottle of Chanel no. 5. I put some on, and grabbed my black Louis Vuitton bag.

I locked my door, and went downstairs to the pub of the Leaky Cauldron. I didn't get any breakfast, just a coffee. I never had any appetite in the morning. And then I walked outside where several people stared at me in my uniform, before blushing and turning away.

I apparated and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in front of biggest and most luxurious mansion I'd ever seen. The Malfoy Manor reminded me of the mansion I'd grown up in, but whereas mine was modern looking, like it was actually built in this century, the Malfoy Manor looked like it was built in another time, with it's white bricks, black pointed roofs and large windows, and I'd imagined it was originally a castle, passed down through several generations of noble wizards, all of whom must've taken decent care of the manor to have it looking this good by the time I laid eyes on it.

I walked across the huge yard, and memorized the street and house number (the Malfoy manor's at 420 Weed Avenue). I knocked on the manor's gilded double doors.

I didn't have to wait long for it to open, it was about two minutes at most, and the moment I saw the man who answered, my heart started pounding.

He was the most handsome wizard I'd ever seen. He was tall, a head taller than me, and I was about 5'4, he must've been about 6 feet, and a few inches. He looked about thirty at the oldest, with silver hair. His matching silver eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul, and for that moment, I could've sworn he just…knew me (I couldn't explain it, but I could just _feel_ it). My face grew hot, but not as hot as him. He was richly dressed in a suit, with a black jacket over a white dress shirt and emerald green and silver striped tie, black dress pants and matching dress shoes.

"You must be my new maid," he stated. His voice was beautiful, so velvety, so musical.

I nodded and hoped that I wasn't blushing.

"Carina Ravenswood, was it?"

He remembered my name!

"Yes," I breathed.

He smiled, looking absolutely angelic. I was ready to melt in his divine presence.

"Welcome to your new job, I'm Draco…Draco Malfoy."

And then he let me in!

* * *

Hermione's last name has been changed because she is really a Rosier, not a Granger. That's why she named her daughter Rose, it was a tribute to her true, pureblood family.

And Draco has aged so well, and he has silver hair like Fleur because he has Veela blood. That explains a lot, it explains why he's so hawt.

What do y'all think? Gimme some reviews (no flames though). And tell me if I should post a full profile of Carina.


End file.
